deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis
Noel VS Aigis.png|Yoshirocks92 (Original Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis 2.png|Yoshirocks92 (2nd Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis 3.png|Yoshirocks92 (3rd Thumbnail) Noel Vermillion Aigis Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa (Original Thumbnail) Aigis_VS_Noel.png|NocturnBros Noel VS Aigis 4.png|Yoshirocks92 (4th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis 5.png|Yoshirocks92 (5th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (ArgentinianDeadpool).png|ArgentinianDeadpool Noel vs Aigis.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis.png|TheDigger1 Noel_vs_Aigis (MMYP999).png|MMPY999 Noel VS Aigis 6.png|Yoshirocks92 (6th Thumbnail) NoelvsAigis-animated.gif|Shade45 Noel VS Aigis 7.png|Yoshirocks92 (7th Thumbnail) Noel VS AIgis 8.png|Yoshirocks92 (8th Thumbnail) NvA TN.png|BowserRulesAll Noel VS Aigis 9.png|Yoshirocks92 (9th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis 10.png|Yoshirocks92 (10th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (Mlp4life).png|UTF Noel VS Aigis 11.png|Yoshirocks92 (11th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis 12.png|Yoshirocks92 (12th Thumbnail) noelvsaigis.jpg|Prmatthew2 Noel VS Aigis 13.png|Yoshirocks92 (13th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (Fourteenth Revision) .jpeg|Yoshirocks92 (14th Thumbnail) Noel (Mu-12) VS Aigis (Extreme Orgia Mode).jpeg|Yoshirocks92 (15th Thumbnail) CMKNOELVSAWHIS.jpeg|CallMeKnuckles Noel VS Aigis (16th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (16th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (17th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (17th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (18th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (18th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (19th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (19th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (20th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (20th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (21st Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (21st Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (22nd Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (22nd Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (23rd Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (23rd Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (24th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (24th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (25th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (25th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (26th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (26th Thumbnail) Noel (Mu-12) VS Aigis (27th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (27th Thumbnail) Noel (Mu-12) VS Aigis (28th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (28th Thumbnail) Noel (Mu-12) VS Aigis (29th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (29th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (30th Thumbnail).png|Yoshirocks92 (30th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (31st Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (31st Thumbnail) Noel (Mu-12) VS Aigis (32nd Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (32nd Thumbnail) Noel_VS_Aigis (CartoonFan12345).jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Noel Vermillion VS Aigis.png|Commander Ghost Presentation7.jpg|JustSomeGuy123 Noel VS Aigis (33rd Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (33rd Thumbnail) Aigis VS Noel (Thumbnail 34).jpg|Yoshrocks92 (34th Thumbnail) What-if Death Battle Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis.jpg|Venage237 Presentation7 remake.jpg|JustSomeGuy123 (2nd Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (35th Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (35th Thumbnail) Noel (Mu-12) VS Aigis (36th Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (36th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (Thumbnail 37).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (37th Thumbnail) Presentation5 3rd.jpg|JustSomeGuy123 (3rd Thumbnail) Noel_VS_Aigis (Brobuscus101).jpg|Brobuscus101 Aigisvsnoel.png|ROLVeBloxxer Noel Vermillion VS Aigis Death Battle Fox-Shock.jpg|Fox-Shock Noel VS Aigis (38th Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (38th Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (39th Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (39th Thumbnail) Noel_vs_Aigis_TN.png|Superbuting Noel VS Aigis (40th Thumbnail) .jpg|Yoshirocks92 (40th Thumbnail) Noel Vermillion Aigis Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Nkstjoa (2nd Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (41st Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (41st Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (Loopiloo).jpg|Loopiloo File:Noel_VS_Aigis_(MMYP999_V2).png|MMYP999 (2nd Thumbnail) File:Noel_VS_Aigis_(42nd_Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (42nd Thumbnail) Noel VS Aigis (43rd Thumbnail).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (43rd Thumbnail) Noel vs Aigis (SoMaShadow).png|SoMaShadow Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description BlazBlue VS Persona 3! These artificial girls are beautiful but who will be the deadliest successor? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what do you call someone who is next in line for a kingdom or a company if someone were to retire and they needed someone to take their place? Wiz: That would be known as a successor and today's combatants were artificially created to do just that. Boomstick: Noel Vermillion, BlazBlue's Eye of the Azure. Wiz: And Aigis, Persona 3's Heartless Armed Angel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analysis their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win.... a Death Battle. Noel Vermillion (Cues: Stardust Memory - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger) Wiz: In the year of 2194 on December 25th, the organization known as Sector Seven were busy doing experiments on the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device called Mu-12. Boomstick: What the hell were they thinking, Taking Christmas Day for working on an experiment! They should be with their families, opening and giving presents or stuff like that! Wiz: Well they should be with the people they care about but with the Second War of Ars Magus going on at the moment, I guess that's a pretty good excuse for them. Boomstick: Oh well as these guys were working on their experiment, the Novus Orbis Librarium launched a powerful beam that came from the Nox Nyctores: Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, a giant satellite that makes the Space Colony Ark's Eclipse Cannon look like a joke. Wiz: But in the mist of the chaos that just happened, Mu somehow survived that attack but at a price, she doesn't remember anything that has happened during her creation. Boomstick: Well yeah so pretty much she's a lost child at the moment. Wiz: But fortunately for Mu, she was discovered by Edgar and Claire Vermillion who then adopted and renamed her, Noel Vermillion. Boomstick: Hey she's kind of like Goku and Superman but they're aliens born on dying worlds and not artificial humans. (Cues: Bullet Dance - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger) Wiz: Two years after they adopted Noel, the Vermillion household was going to be banished by the NOL and it's that point that Noel decided to enter the Military Academy in order to help out her parents and keep them within the NOL. Boomstick: Yeah just go sign up for a school being run by the same people whose planning on banishing your family in the first place. That's a smart plan for anyone to do. Wiz: When Noel arrived at the academy, she became fast friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover and after graduating 6 months before her fellow classmates Noel was listed in the NOL as a First Lieutenant to Major Jin Kisaragi. But Jin didn't like Noel that much or he treated her like dirt because of her resemblance to his own sister, Saya. Boomstick: Gee what a dick for how he treated her like that. Wiz: But that all changed on New Years Eve in the year of 2199 and Jin heard rumors that the Grim Reaper or otherwise known as Ragna the Bloodedge was last seen heading to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagatsuchi and Jin abandon his post just to go after him. Boomstick: Now why would you leave your job just to catch a criminal when he should be out partying until midnight because I know I would do that. Wiz: With her heart heavy with worry Noel was assigned by the NOL to return Jin back to his post. Boomstick: Noel is a speedy fighter in the BlazBlue universe and she can get around the battlefield using her trademark guns, the Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk and with them she can shoot right though a solid wall and I mean shoot though the wall without even damaging it. Also she can see the memories of a person just by touching them. Wiz: That's right Boomstick as the Eye of the Azure, Noel can see recent or past memories of a person if they touch her or if she touches that person just like she did with Carl, Tsubaki, Hazama and Lambda-11. Also Bolverk can also change forms like Thor which is a missile launcher that has a shark's face on it and Fenrir which is a powerful mini-gun. Boomstick: Damn a missile launcher and a mini-gun and they're wielded by a badass chick. Now I would wonder if I can have them? Wiz: Actually Bolverk can only be wielded by Noel as they appeared right to her as she was being attacked by a monster in the forest she always played in. Also if they're taken away from her, Noel will break down and she'll be completely helpless. (Cues Awakening the Chaos- BlazBlue Calamity Trigger) Boomstick: Oh come on when do I get the cool weapons for once? But I guess that's fair as she can use her Drive, the Chain Revolver aka The Extremely Spamable Attack In The History of Fighting Games! Wiz: Noel can also crank her power up a bit with her Overdrive, The Chain Quasar which can boost the speed of her attacks. Boomstick: Noel's attacks are powerful like her famous Optic Barrel which can shoot though a solid wall. Her Revolver Blast shoots four bullets as she twirls in midair. The Silencer can shoot a downed opponent and can be repeated and the Spring Raid allows her to kick her opponent into the air. Wiz: She can even cross over her opponents with Assault Though, the Muzzle Filler allows her to flip forward and catch a standing opponent with her legs and she can use a large energy blast from Bolverk with the Bloom Trigger plus she can use her Chamber Shot which transforms Bolverk into a shotgun that's really good at delivering knockbacks to her foes. Boomstick: She's even got a shotgun as well!? Why the hell does she get cool weapons and I don't? But anyway if you though those are impressive, Noel can also use her Distortion Drives as well. Her Bullet Storm shoots a storm of bullets down on her foe before firing Thor onto them and she can use Fenrir to damage her opponent as well by shooting them up in the air and if she hits them she can activate a second attack with a charged shot from Nemesis Stabilizer. Wiz: Also when her foe's time grows short, Noel can use her Astral Heat called Valkyrie Veil, a finisher in which she can make a counter and if the foe hits her during it she can finish them off. Boomstick: But Noel's life took a very dark turn as she encountered Hazama aka Yūki Terumi and he told her that she wasn't human to begin with and he also called her a puppet and inhuman. This caused Noel's emotions to run wild and in turn broke Bolverk thus she descended as Mu-12 aka The Sword Of The Godslayer, Kusanagi. Mu-12: I've arrived. Reborn as Kusanagi. The destroyer of all living creatures. I am death... '' (Cues: Sword of Doom - BlazBlue Continuum Shift) Wiz: As a Murakumo Unit, Mu-12 has eight telepathic blades that she can use to attack and defend herself from her opponents and she can summon gunners by using her Drive, Steins Gunner and place them on the field so she can plan out her moves as she fights. She can also make the laser from the gunners stronger with her Overdrive, Steins Geiser. '''Boomstick: As Noel transforms into her Murakumo form, her attacks change from when she was in her human form like she's able to use Sword of Decimation which she can do a downward slash on the foe with all eight of her blades and she can create a beam with her Totsuka Blade and if she has her gunners out she can use them to bounce off of them and hit her opponents.' Wiz: Mu can form a powerful barrier with her Origins and can knock back an opponent. She can create a speedy projectile with Arrows of Heaven. Boomstick: Mu can use Ikutachi Blade which she does a forward diagonal leap and slashes behind her with her eight blades and can even kick her opponent into the air vertically skyward and she can even make her gunners self-destruct with Divine Wrath of the Heavens. Wiz: But that's not the only thing that she can do as her Distortion Drives are very powerful like her Blessed Mirror which can draw power from the Totsuka Blade and it can be amplified depending on how many Steins have been placed. Boomstick: Her Wisdom of the Divines can bind her opponent as she gets above then to launch 8 swords to strike down at her foe at once sort of like if you were in a box and had swords stabbing into the box and there's a good chance you're not going to live from that. Wiz: But Mu's ultimate attack is her Astral Heat, Sword of the Godslayer which she can trap her opponent in a barrier as she flies up and transforms her eight blades into eight giant swords as they strike down into the ground and makes a huge explosion that engulfs the opponent or she can transform into a giant sword and can slash at her opponent. Boomstick: But Wizard I've another question? Wiz: What is it now Boomstick? Boomstick: It's nothing too big I'm just wondering what the fuck happened to her clothes?! Wiz: Well it has appeared that unlike her sister units, Mu's clothes somehow disintegrated only leaving behind a little of Noel's NOL uniform plus her armor is made out of Hihīrokane which in Japanese legend was used in the era of Japan's first emperor, Jimmu. This metal is able to bring water to a boil without heat which violates the Law of Conservation of Energy and while it's lighter than gold, it's harder than a diamond. (Cues: Memory of Tears II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) Boomstick: And yet she can still jump around with it on her body but anyway putting Noel's clothes aside after when Ragna reawaken her mind thus losing his left arm in the process, Noel created the Realm in her sleep like how the hell did she do that? Anyway Noel met with Rachel Alucard and she showed her on how to control her true self thus Noel's granted the ability to transform into Mu-12 at her own will. Wiz: Even with all that Noel has fought Nu-13 to a standstill, She saved Ragna from Nu which also shattered the endless timeloops, she held her own against Hakumen and Jin, two of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe when she was Mu-12 and she even saved the multiverse with previous Death Battle combatants, Mai Shiranui and Ivy Valentine in the crossover game, Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos. Boomstick: But Mai and Ivy both have huge racks and Noel's are well they're flat as a cutting board or something like that. Wiz: Hey show some respect although I kinda don't blame her since she's been called a boy or a young man by Bang Shishigami and she's been called Lacking Lady by Taokaka and she doesn't like that very much as if she reaches her boiling point she will get very angry at them and puts aside her shame and forlorn as she builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, "Obstruction of Justice!" Noel: I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, NOL Praetorian Guard, Fourth Division! You are under arrest for obstruction of justice and the public slandering of an officer! Bang: Wh-Wha-!? Boomstick: It was at this moment that Bang knew, he fucked up. Wiz: But even with her small chest size, Noel's experiences even after Terumi forced her to transform into her Original Form have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and determination to protect those she cares about. Boomstick: But I guess not really anyone cares that she's lacking around her chest but once you set her off with that insult prepare to get your ass shot at by Bolverk or sliced in half by her swords when she transforms into Mu-12. Noel: ...Ugh! Seriously, what is wrong with that man! I can't believe the nerve of him...! Aigis (Cues: Burn My Dread - Persona 3) Wiz: On September 10th in the year of 1999, the organization known as the Kirijo Group were busy creating special androids called the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons which were build to combat dark beings known as Shadows. Boomstick: You mean like Shadow the Hedgehog? Wiz: No not Shadow, Shadows are dark beings that are born from humans and they have emotions like a normal human but they are mostly negative. Boomstick: Damn but anyway after an experiment with a Shadow, it went crazy and caused a horrible incident that created something called the Dark Hour and Tartarus. Wiz: The Dark Hour was an event that happens only at midnight adding a 25th hour to the clock. It lasts an hour and only specified people are impervious to the effects from it. If it's not handled within the hour it could mean the end of the world. Boomstick: Fearing that the Dark Hour will end the world, the Krijio Group put together the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons but after they weren't allowed to based them on real people after the 5th Generation and after they built the 6th Generation, they worked on the last generation which included the powerful model, Aigis. (Cues: Heartful Cry - Persona 3 FES) Wiz: Aigis was created to stop the rogue Shadow known as Death but this version of Death was incomplete and was created before the lab incident. But then Aigis realized that she couldn't defeat Death and she had no choice but to seal him away in a human boy that was nearby. Boomstick: But Aigis took too much damage from sealing Death away so the scientists in charge of the project began trying tirelessly to rebuild her. Wiz: A few years later, Aigis appeared at Yakushima looking at the sea as she was discovered by the members of the "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad" or S.E.E.S for short and they learn that Aigis was assigned to assist them from now on. Boomstick: Being an android, Aigis was made of metallic alloys and special strong polymers. Although not specified, Aigis is likely made lightweight, strong metallic alloys and carbonized polymers to keep her weight around a normal human. Also for Aigis's weaponry she has a lot of guns and I'm talking about Sub Machine Guns that she has on her wrists so she can shoot out of her fingertips. Plus she also can switch out her right arm for two more weapons like Rifles which can she trades rate of fire for higher accuracy and stopping power and as her second weapon she has a Grenade Launcher, she trades rate of fire even more for an even higher increased amount of damage and she also has access to a minigun and a missile launcher. Wiz: As a Anti-Shadow Weapon, Aigis also has the ability to summon a Persona. Boomstick: You mean she has a Personally! Wiz: No Boomstick, a Persona is a manifestation of a person's feelings and it has been tamed and trained to protect that person from harm. Aigis's initial Persona is named Palladion but it later evolved into Athena. Boomstick: But that's not the only thing that Aigis has got as a android, she has got Super Endurance, Automatic Targeting, Scanning, Has an Indomitable Will and she can talk to animals. Holy crap and that's not even what's she got a huge cannon called the Heritage Liberator Palladion Wiz: The Heritage Liberator Palladion Cannon is her most powerful weapon as after Athena launches a spear at her opponent and she can charge up this beam as she fires it at them and kills them on the spot. Boomstick: But the only downside is that after Aigis finishes using it she will be force to cool down afterwards. (Cues: Mass Destruction - Persona 3) Wiz: She is an expert strategist and she is skilled in hand to hand combat despite not her way to fight but she also has the Orgia Mode which can drastically increases Aigis's abilities to their utmost limit. But once she exits out of the form she'll be forced to cool down leaving her vulnerable but will use it once if she has no other choice against stronger enemies. Also Aigis has the Wild Card in which gained after the Protagonist of Persona 3 placed his finger onto her Papillion Heart and with it she can change Personas in combat but she cannot rapidly change Personas but she can change them at a respectable pace and she can use this to switch between Athena and Palladion when she uses her Instant Kill. Boomstick: But while Aigis is a powerful android, she does have her flaws as she is weak to electric attacks and as mentioned previously once she exits Orgia Mode, Aigis will be forced to cool down leaving her defenseless. Also Aigis is a multitasker as she has to maintain her ammo, Orgia Mode and her Persona in a fight. Wiz: But with her flaws Aigis has help save the world from being destroyed, She lead S.E.E.S against Erebus and was able to defeat him, Aigis has at one point defeated every member of S.E.E.S with the help of her sister and limited help from Fukka. But her biggest accomplishment was when she achieved a state close to being human. Boomstick: Aigis is one android you don't want to run into in a dark alley. Aigis: "Don't worry. I will always be by your side, protecting you..." Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ROBO GIRL DEATH BATTTLLLLEEEE!!! Intermission 1.png Intermission 2.png Intermission 3.png Noel VS Aigis ( Combatants are Set).png Noel VS Aigis (Combatants are set (New)).jpg Noel VS Aigis (Combatants are set (New)) 2.jpg Noel VS Aigis (Combatants are Set).jpg Noel VS Aigis (Combatants are Set) 2.jpg DEATH BATTLE Yoshirocks92 It was a normal day in Tatsumi Port Island and a girl with short blonde hair walks out of Gekkouukan High School and looks at the sky. ???: I will not fail my mission Mitsuru-san. Cuts to a flashback with Mitsuru Kirijo showing her a picture of another blonde haired girl with twin guns and blue hairclips in her hair. ???: So is she a threat Mitsuru-san? Mitsuru: That I can't be sure of since this girl is unlike anything we've seen before. ???: Hmmm I see but she doesn't look like a Shadow. Mitsuru: I know that but she's got some weird kind of power to her. Hmm perhaps she's not human? But she looks good enough to pass as a normal human. ???: So what is my mission Mitsuru-san? Mitsuru: Locate and bring her in but if things get out of hand I may not be able to help you. ???: I understand and I'll be careful. Mitsuru: Good luck Aigis. The flashback ends as Aigis tracks her target down on her radar and finds her location. Aigis: Target located. Now heading to apprehend her. Aigis then walks to the location of the target. Meanwhile another blonde haired girl is seen running down the streets as she stops in an quiet location and looks around. ???: Huh I could have swore that I located the Major being right here in this city? Now what do I do? She sighs as she looks around some more but in the same area, Aigis spots her target and walks up behind her. Aigis: Stand right where you are! The girl turns around and sees Aigis walking up to her. ???: Huh, who are you? Aigis: I am the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis. Now come with me. ???: Did Terumi sent you to kill me? Because I'm not going to let him hurt me. She pulls out Bolverk and gets into a battle stance. Aigis: Please don't make this any harder for yourself, Miss? (Cues: Bullet Dance II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) ???: My name is Noel Vermillion and I'll show you what I'm made of. FIGHT!! Aigis starts shooting at Noel as she runs up to her and gets Aigis in a combo by using the Chain Revolver. Noel: Spring Raid! Noel kicks Aigis into the air with her legs as Aigis recovers as she floats in the air and starts shooting at Noel again with her Machine Guns in her fingertips and Noel get hit by the bullets that come at her so she decides to run to avoid the bullets. Noel: I have to get her out of the air! Noel keeps running as Aigis runs out of bullets as she pulls out a Grenade Launcher. Aigis: Open fire! She launches the grenade at Noel as it creates a huge explosion. Aigis: Got her! Aigis looks at what the explosion did and she sees no trace of Noel anywhere. Aigis: Did I do it but I'll check my radar just to be sure. Aigis checks her radar but out of nowhere a bullet hits her leg as she spins out of control and lands on the ground. Aigis: Ouch where did that come from?! As Aigis looks around she sees Noel come out from hiding. Noel: That would be me. Noel runs up to Aigis. Aigis: My other self! Athena appears as it knocks Noel backward and crashes into a wall but she gets up. Noel: What is that? Aigis: This is my Persona, Athena and she'll always be protecting me when ever I'm in trouble. Noel: Well that's going to be a problem for me. (Cues: Theme of Aigis - Persona 4 Arena) Athena goes after Noel again in order to crush her as Noel runs in order to get away from Aigis's Persona. Noel: I have to stop her before she crushes me. Noel shoots at Athena as she disappears. Noel: {Huh I just shot it and it just disappeared that's new.} Aigis: Orgia Drive Activated! Aigis has entered her Orgia Mode and she uses a Missile Launcher at Noel but she gets out of the way before it has a chance to connect as Noel retaliates with the Chain Quasar. Noel: Activating Overdrive! Both Noel and Aigis collided with their attacks as Aigis gets a few good hits on Noel but it get reversed as Noel gains the upper hand and starts going all out on Aigis as she trapped her in a combo and Noel finishes with her passing though Aigis. Noel: Assault Though!! Aigis gets sent flying towards the wall as Noel exits the Chain Quasar and Aigis being injured exiting her out of the Orgia Mode as she was forced to cool down after using it. Aigis: Cooling down. Noel runs up to Aigis to finish her off but Aigis quickly jumps up and shoots at Noel in a storm of bullets and Athena appears and launches a spear at her and Aigis gets her Heritage Liberator Palladion Cannon out and prepares to fire it. Aigis: This is farewell! Ready! Final Break! Aigis launches the beam that was fired by her Heritage Liberator Palladion Cannon at Noel as she crashes into some rubble as she gets covered by it. Aigis: Is she done? Aigis gets up as she walks over to the rubble where Noel landed. Aigis: I guess she's done now. Then just as Aigis walks away, she notices a bright blue light come from the rubble as she covers her eyes at the binding light. Aigis: What's this power? (Cues: Sword of Doom II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) When the light dies down, Aigis notices that Noel's changed appearances as Mu-12 stares down at Aigis with eight telepathic blades surrounding her. Mu-12: Summoning Lux Sanctus, Murakumo Unit Activated! I will not lose to you! Aigis: {I can see why Mitsuru-san wanted me to take this girl to her.} Mu summons her gunners and places them on the field and they all shoot at Aigis. Aigis: My other self! Athena appears to protect Aigis but Mu jumps up and uses her blades to slash at Athena while her gunners shoot at Aigis. Aigis: My Armor! Athena is slashed some more as Mu deals with one more attack that completely destroys her as Aigis falls to her knees. Aigis: Just what are you? Mu-12: I am Kusanagi... The destroyer of all! Mu then slashes Aigis and traps her in a barrier that she can't escape from as she flies up in the air above her. Mu-12: The world must be safe! Blades forged from the pits of destruction… As Mu says this the eight blades that surround her transforms into eight giant swords and they point downward around Aigis. Mu-12: guilt past, in the chasm of despair! Mu's swords all come down at once as they stab the ground around Aigis and it causes a giant explosion that destroyed the entire arena as she comes down and looks around for Aigis but sees that her head has survived as Mu walks over to look at it. Mu-12: Your role is over. KO!! Mu transforms back into Noel as she goes to look for Jin again while Aigis's head lies there in the destroyed ruins of the arena. Results (Cues: BlazBlue "Bullet Dance" Remix) Boomstick: Holy Shit and now that's why you shouldn't mess with the Godslayer! Wiz: Aigis's heavy weaponry and Persona did put up tough fight but Noel's skills with Bolverk proved too much for her to handle. Boomstick: Also Noel's Drive and Overdrive meant she can keep her attacks going with powerful combos and comparing the weapons, Bolverk is a lot more advanced than Aigis' weaponry considering that her weaponry will eventually have to run out of bullets while Bolverk pretty much never runs out of bullets considering that the Nox Nyctores were created by Konoe A. Mercury, who is also a member of the Six Heroes. Wiz: While Aigis has fought her teammates at Tartarus but it was when she was reprogramed by Shuji Ikutsuki in order to summon the thirdteen arcana after he revealed his plans for succeeding Mitsuru's grandfather's wish. Noel on the other hand after when Terumi forced her to transform into Mu-12 in order to kill the Master Unit, Mu fought against Hakumen and Jin who are two of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue series until Ragna showed up and saved Noel by giving up his left arm in order to reawaken her mind. Boomstick: And while Aigis did have the Wild Card which allowed her to switch Personas at will whenever she wanted but with Noel trapping her in a combo that Aigis couldn't break out of she had a hard time switching Personas and when she did get to summon Athena to attack, Noel could just quickly shoot past Athena's shield using her Optic Barrel and temporally make it disappear for a moment. Wiz: But once Noel transformed into Mu-12, it was all over for Aigis and Athena since Mu can bring upon the end of the world for any living being like gods or any immortal beings like as what Hades Izanami said in the end of Chrono Phantasma knowing that Mu is the Sword of the Godslayer, Izanami must put up a fight against her plus while Aigis' armor is made up of metallic alloys and special strong polymers, Mu-12's armor is made up of Hihīrokane which as previously stated is lighter than gold but harder than diamonds and can bring water to a boil without heat. Boomstick: Looks like Aigis just couldn't stand up against Kusanagi. Wiz: The winner is Noel Vermillion. Drawing_(45).png|Aravy2002 Death Battle Winner (Noel Vermillion).png|Yoshirocks92 (Winner Template (Original)) Noel Vermillion (Winner).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (Winner Template (Current)) Who would you be rooting for? Noel Aigis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Yoshirocks92 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:BlazBlue vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Became a DBX Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights